


Just a Thought

by bisexualkoala



Series: What to Choose (a.k.a. which one do I want to finish) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Harry in Beacon Hills, Maybe - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkoala/pseuds/bisexualkoala
Summary: I was thinkingAnd this happened
Relationships: Chris Argent/Harry Potter, Isaac Lahey/Harry Potter
Series: What to Choose (a.k.a. which one do I want to finish) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Just a Thought

So, I had a random thought at 3:30 in the morning. 

I’ve read a whole bunch of Harry Potter x Teen Wolf crossovers, and I’ve seen a whole bunch of ships with Harry.

Harry/Derek  
Harry/Peter  
Harry/Stiles  
Harry/Isaac

But I’ve never seen a Harry/Chris and I just- I wanted to write a story on this ship in Beacon Hills, but I don’t know if anyone would read it, or if I should just go for Harry/Isaac because there isn’t enough stories with this ship.

What I’m saying is that I want to know if people would like to read a Harry/Chris or Harry/Isaac from me.

I’ll most likely post a first chapter for both stories and see how well each one does. But that’s all from me!


End file.
